halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Kartal interferes! (Kartal steps in Maydor's way) Kartal: Maydor, I know what your thinking! You are not leaving this planet without an escort! (You see alot of Grunts and Elites looking to see who was crazy enough to stand in Maydor's way) Maydor: Get out of my way, 'Surimnee! Or I'll pin Baracuss' murder on you! Kartal: What the devil are you speaking about! Maydor: I'm saying that Baracuss is going to be assasinated if I don't do something about it now! Kartal: If this involves Baracuss then it involves me, Maydor! I owe my life to him, and I will repay that dept! Maydor: I'm telling you for the last time, 'Surimnee...get out of my way... Kartal: No! I will not! Maydor: If you don't get out of my way I swear I'll- Kartal: Don't you dare take that tone with me, Antairious! I am your Superior! (Maydor suddenly backfists Kartal, who fliped about three times before landing against a stone) Maydor: NEVER pull rank on me!! (Maydor storms toward the Hangar of the Emerald, as Kartal tries to get up)--Baracuss 01:32, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Kartal's Embarasment (He gets into a nealing position, brushing himself off and holding his jaws) Ugh... I'm alright. Damn that Maydor! If he was anything like his Brother he would be ten times more plessant to be around! Baw Wee, go and try to talk some sence into him. I need to tell Baracuss of Maydor's plot.--Baracuss 01:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hangar (Maydor ignors everything you say, until you get to the Hangar. He heads for the Seraphs)--Baracuss 01:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Rifle (Sudenly, Maydor's Beam Rifle was right in your face) Baw Wee... I thought you would love to see Baracuss live... but I guese you have a little bit of Loyalist Traits left in you. You freeze thinking about what Maydor had said... it stung you. Maydor gets into the Seraph and flies off into space)--Baracuss 01:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Spec-Ops (Kartal, Baracuss, Krana, and a dozen Spec-Ops enter the hangar) Kartal: Where is he, Baw Wee! Where is that Traitor! Baracuss: Kartal, hold your toungh. What happend my friend? Krana: Did Maydor hurt you in anyway?--Baracuss 02:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee! (Baracuss and the others raise their weapons) Baracuss: Calm down, Baw Wee... this doesn't have to be this way! Kartal: Just tell us what Maydor told you... that is all you have to say. Krana: Please dear friend! Stop this!--Baracuss 02:12, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Traitor! Kartal: I never said you were a traitor! Baracuss: Baw Wee, please let him go! (Delna suddenly enters the Hanger, still dressed in the clean, white gown they found her in) Baracuss: Delna, get out of here. Baw Wee's a little... upset.--Baracuss 02:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) We're Sorry too... But since this little... alter ego of yours arived, we've been having serious trouble. I am afraid we will have to keep you in the Brig until such a time where you finnaly calm down...--Baracuss 02:28, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Right (Baracuss, you, and the others walk back through the corridors) Baracuss: Captain, please escort Baw Wee to the Brig. Spec-Ops Captain: Yesir! Delna: Hold that order Captain! Baracuss: Delna, what's the meaning of this? Delna: I would like Baw Wee to accompany me in my Suiet. It has two beds and I only need one anyway. Baracuss: Delna... Kartal: Baw Wee is dangerous! Delna: I don't care... I might find a way to help him. (Baracuss thought for a moment) Baracuss: Very well, but there will be at least two Spec-Ops guarding your door at all times got it? Delna: I understand completely, Brother. As long as they don't come in while I'm getting dressed in the morning (She joked, you snicker abit) Baracuss: I lost you once Delna... That won't happen again! Captain, escort Delna and Baw Wee to her courters and leave two of your best opperatives gaurding the door. Captain: Affermative. Baracuss: I myself, am going to my chamber to get some sleep. We've all had a long day, goodnight everyone. (Baracuss and Krana walk down the hall towards their chambers, and you follow Delna and the Spec-Ops to her chamber. Her chamber was very nice with two large beds separated by a curtain. You see now what Delna was talking about when she asked them not to come in unanounced. You climbed into the bed on the right) Delna: Goodnight Grunt... pleasent dreams to you. (She goes behind the curtain, and the lights turn off. You soon fall fast asleep)--Baracuss 02:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Don't Peek! I'm awake (You see Delna's shadow on the Curtain. She was getting dressed)--Baracuss 20:14, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends Please add your own legend to the list if you want!--Baracuss 20:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Jail You're still a prisoner, Baw Wee. But this way you don't have to suffer from uncomphort in those Cells in the Brig. (Peeks around curtain, she was still dressing) You may move around the ship, but you will be escorted by Spec-Ops.--Baracuss 22:31, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Baracuss (She goes back behind the curtain, you see her shadow put on a gown) You'll have to ask my brother that, he is after all a High Councilor. (You see her take off the gown) So many clothes, nothing to wear...--Baracuss 22:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Grunt you have been chosen, Jump up now. (Dropship comes in through the window and almost smashes you. EliteMaster117 22:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) AACK 1st Baracuss said he wasnt in the mood for roleplaying, LIAR! (Vale 'Razumee hops and slashes you plasma pistol in 2) Bridge (You enter the bridge. Baracuss isn't in his Commander's Chair, but right near the view screan. They're searching for Maydor)--Baracuss 23:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC) EliteMaster117 23:02, 15 September 2008 (UTC) 'Rasumee! What's the meaning of this!--Baracuss 23:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Calm Down! Calm Yourself Baw Wee! We don't need your darker side right now!--Baracuss 23:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Control Baw Wee, you think you can control it? Can it help us fight Razumee, if needed?--Baracuss 23:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Right! --Baracuss 23:17, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Time (I press a button and you freeze) Time is gone but only for 5 minutes, Cyran did it! (Slashes you destroying the time freeze and almost killing you EliteMaster117 23:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC)